The Anthem Of The Angels
by ChildOfTheGods12
Summary: Berwald has made a grave mistake. He's decided to trust a demon. He's lucky he didn't get thrown out of the monastery for such a treacherous act. But his heart aches for the demon. Why did Berwald enjoy the beautiful violet eyes of the demon, or the demons love for its baby hell hound puppy. Will his soul be sacrificed to gain the love of Tino Väinämöinen?
1. First Introductions

He sighs as he looks over the world around him, he stood up straight and steadied his mace. Demons roamed at night, and they would stop at nothing to infuriate the church. His eyes caught something moving in the bushes below. He picked up his mace, and aimed it at the object, then threw. The creature screamed, and Berwald sneered. 'Damn demons,' he thought, not bothering to talk aloud and give away his position. His voice, though incredibly scary sounding towards others, had a recognisable accent. He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder and he stared at its owner. "I'll take over from here, my boy. Get some sleep."

He nodded and headed down to the bunkers, which were located just inside the churches wall. Removing his medallion, and taking off the heavy blue robe, it showed his brown pants and white button top, along with his knee high running boots, a pair he styled himself.

His ears caught the sound of sniffling, and he turned around, looking at the pitch black of the bunker. He knew he was the only here, him being the youngest, he always had special treatment. He grabbed his small dagger from his coat and moved towards the blackest part of the bunkers.

"Wh'se th're?" He asks, growling. He heard a gasp come from the darkness and the shuffling of the hay covered floor. "C'me 'ut of th're." He threatened, and he heard another sniffle. "If y'u d'n't c'me 'ut, I'll c'me in."

"N-No! S-Stay away!" He heard a soft, male voice cry, before he heard the continuing sound of rustling of the hay.

"If y' c'me 'ut, I'll st'y b'ck, b't if I m'st, I'll c'me in." He says, excepting an attack.

"N-No! Y-You'll just kill me anyway, Monastery Boy!"

Berwald straighten his back, 'a demon...' He thought, and he stances himself again. "I'll k'll y'u if y'u d'n't c'me 'ut."

He heard a gasp, and more rustling. He backed up, and saw a small foot step into the light of the candle. He backed up some more and and the demon fully stepped into the light. He was a small boy, shorter than any other demon Berwald ever seen. He went to Berwald's chest, the tip of his head would barely touch his neck. He was small, dainty, like a woman. He had light blonde hair with violet eyes. He was wearing a light blue Finnish army suit.

"Wh't are y'u d'ing h're?" He asks, then he spotted the demons shoulder, his army outfit was stained bright red. "Are y'u h'rt?" He asked, thinking how easily he could kill the demon.

The demon clamped his hand over his shoulder, and more blood ran down his hand. "N-Not really..."

Berwald lowered his weapon, as he watched the blood run down his arm and drop onto the floor. He sighed, and knew he'd regret his decision. He took a step forward and the demon gasped, cowering beneath his height. Berwald stops and to show the demon he meant no harm, he slowly sets his weapon on the ground. "I'm n't g'ing to h'rt y'u."

"O-Oh Bull! H-How do I k-know you don't h-have holy water on you... N-no! S-stay back!" The demon says, cowering back when Berwald took another step forward.

"Wh't's y'ur n'ame?" Berwald asks, stalling in moving.

"T-Tino... Tino Väinämöinen..." The demon says.

"T'no... Hmm...my n'me's Berwald." Berwald said.

"Berwald... That's a nice name." Tino says, shivering. His shoulder was killing him.

"C'n I t'ke a lo'k at th't?" Berwald says, pointing to the demons injured shoulder.

Tino scanned over his face, and hesitated in nodding, then he nods slowly. He sheepishly moved towards him, and Berwald kept his eyes on Tino, not trusting the demon, injured of not, they are still pure evil.


	2. He's a Vet?

"Dammit!" Christensen screamed, his blue eyes locked on his brother, who was allowing the demanded monastery boy to tend to his wounds. Was his brother crazy? Appears so, seeing as he let the boy close enough to know both him name and tend his wounds. He must be the traitor. What innocent person would run to those of the other species, and claim not to be a traitor? Tch, no one of course!

"Calm down, Christensen." Lukas said, sighing.

"No! That damned Finnie! I knew we shouldn't have resurrected him! He's the traitor!" Christensen screams, throwing down his oversized ax.

"If you don't calm down, I will hang you, besides... We don't know that for certain." Emil says, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Like hell we don't, just look who he's with." The Danish Viking says, sighing. He then picks up his axe, which he then sets against his shoulder. If he ever saw that traitorous Finnie again, he'd hack his head off himself.

* * *

"Ow!" Tino screams, baring his sharp teeth in pain. He felt tears spring to his eyes and his lip quivered.

Berwald was shocked to see a demon cry, but he didn't let that get to him. He handed the demon a cloth and continued to wrap his shoulder and fore arm.

"Wh't c'uld c'use y'u to h've s'ch an inj'ry?" Berwald asks, stepping back, and handing the Finnish man his top and jacket back.

"I got hit with that." He said, pointing at a hidden object.

Berwald stands up and goes to the object, he brings along the candle to light the way. Laying on the ground, bloodied was his mace. He looks at the demon, who was massaging his shoulder. "I thr'w th's, wh't w're ya d'ing 'ut s'de the w'lls?" He asked, wondering if the demon tricked him.

"Running from my family. They wanted to kill me, they think I'm a traitor. I'm not!" The Finnish man cried, setting his face in his hands.

Berwald furrowed his brows, "tr'at'er? Fam'ly?" He questioned.

"Kyllä, er... Yes. My family, the ones I woke up to. I don't remember much of my past, but from what I do know is I was a man of the Finnish army. I remember the language, just not where it's at or where I lived, or my family, my real family." He said, sound lonely and conflicted.

Berwald somehow understood the feeling. He lost his family at a young age, a small ten year old. His grandfather, a priest at the last church in the city of Visby, Gotland, took him in. He grew up to be a cold, merciless demon killer, and he hardly ever missed.

Swallowing, Tino stood up, and went over to the monastery boy. "Please! Let me stay here! I promise I won't do any harm to you or the church! I swear! If I go back out there they'll kill me!" He pleaded, hugging the boys arms tightly.

Berwald scanned his face, true fear was in those violet eyes, and the monastery boy had never been more shocked. Or so he thought. The Finnish man dropped to his knees, and he begged.

"Please! I beg of you!" He pleaded.

He stared emotionlessly down at the demon, before sighing and grabbing his arm. He pulled him onto his feet and dragged him out of the bunker, and into the main hall. "Gr'ndf'th'r," Berwald starts, gaining the old mans attention.

"What? What is it, grandso- Good heavens why'd you bring it in here?!" He asked, pointing at the cowering demon.

"L't me expl'an. Th's," he starts, before pushing Tino forward and the demon, probably weak in the knees, fell to the floor before them, "is T'no Vä'nämö'n'n, he's fr'm 'ut s'de. He is ple'ad'ng I sp're h's l'fe." He slightly numbed his boot on Tinos back, and the boy looked at him. Berwald flicked his chin forward as a sign to tell the grandfather why.

Tino was about to stand up when the grandfather screams "sit down Demon!" He drops to the floor on command and sits with his legs folded. "Speak!" Grandfather says, and Tino nods.

"Well, you see... My family... Or... My new family I mean believes there's a traitor in our midst, and well... They think it's me. They tried to kill me a couple times, but they made it look like accidents. I ran from them, but they wouldn't let me go... Please, sir," he moved to his knees, and Berwald reacted, pulling out his spare knife, expecting the demon to attack the Paladin, he waited for the demon to attack, but it never came. "I promise no harm to your people, to the church, to anyone... Just please... Let me stay. I'll do as you want... Just don't throw me out to the others... Please.." Tino pleaded, softly. In a voice that couldn't be faked by anyone, not even a demon. His voice rang truth, fear and it was obvious he meant every word.

The grandfather sighed, and waved to call Berwald off. "He will stay under twenty four hour watch, by you since you agree to his case. He is allowed out of his room during the hours of eight pm and six am. If not back in captivity by then, he will be thrown to the woods. Any form of escape will result to the same punishment or death. Is this agreeable to you, Mr. Väinämöinen?"

Tino nods, and a smile crept to his face. "Yes, sir!"

"Any nourishment will be provided by our chef, if you are hungry, do not hesitate to ask. Do not consider yourself a prisoner, or a slave. You will be as free as we allow it, is this acceptable?" Grandfather asks.

Tino again nods, and the grandfather then motions for Berwald to take the demon away.

Berwald stretches out his hand and Tino places his small one in Berwalds. He leads the demon back to the bunker, the one Berwald stays in all by his loneliness, and Tino nestled into a mat on the floor.

"Wh't are y'u d'ing?" Berwald asks, when he sees the demon lie his Finnish jacket on the ground.

"I'm going to use my coat as a blank-Mmph!" His voice was cut off when Berwald threw a blanket at him.

"'Se th't. N't y'ur c'at." Berwald says, picking up the coat and shaking off the hay. A soft jingle came from one of the pockets, and he stopped the shaking, before looking at Tino, who also looked curious. Berwald held up the jacket, as Tino dug into its pockets. His face crosses with confusion as he pulls something out. He moves closer to the candle and reads it, "suomen kansalta, 1939. It's a Medal of Honor... For the Winter War?" He says, asking a question.

Berwald moved closer to the demon and read over his shoulder. Sure enough, that's what it was. He hated the low tech thing. His monastery and its council all decided they'd stay away from all the new tech. It was the year of 2200, it, being the world, became overran with new technology.

"Y-y'u w're a v'tri'n. I-I he'rd of the W'nter W'r." Berwald says, scanning over the Finnish man.

"I... I don't remember ever getting this..." Tino said, looking up at Berwald.

"It's an h'n'r to r'ci've th's aw'rd. Ke'p it s'fe." He says, handing back to Tino.

The Finnish man takes a sorrowful look at the medal, before wrapping Berwald's fingers around the medal. "Keep it safe for me."

Berwald saw a look of sadness in Tino's eyes and he shakes his head. Pulling Tino closer, he slides his hand into Tinos shirt, and pins the medal to his shirt. "W'ar it w'th pr'de." He says, lightly patting the medal.

Tino looks up at Berwald, and slightly smiles. The Monastery Boy scared him beyond shitless, but... Nothing he's done to prove that he hated him, or any signs of despise towards what he is.

He went over to where the blanket laid pitifully, and he picked it up. He slid his shirt off, and removed his pants, before using some of his demonic power to change his clothes from his uniform into cozy, soft pjs. He wrapped the blanket around him and laid on the ground, only to be lifted up by Berwald and set on the bed next to him. He panicked slightly, and Berwald snickered, before sliding off his glasses and closing his eyes.

Tino followed, sighing and lying down, he closes his eyes and drifts off into a semi-peaceful sleep.


	3. Cute Little Artist

That morning, or night, for him, he sat up to find Berwald asleep on a chair. A piece of paper that read, 'take what you'd like from the kitchen, stay in the walls, have fun. See ya in the morning- Berwald.'

Tino smiled, and got up. He changed back into his army uniform and went outside. He looked around and saw the stars out. He smiled softly, he moved towards the trees, where he noticed a small concert bench sat. Sitting on the bench, he laid on his back and looked up, gazing at the stars blissfully. Then an idea struck him. He waved his hand, and like magic, pen and paper appeared. Taking the paper, he moved to where he was sitting on the ground, and using the bench as a table. He switched his focus from the paper to the stars,and then back to the paper. After he finished the sketch, he waved his hand again, and the pen disappeared, being replaced by paint jar. He then quickly painted the drawing, and he smiled. It was a painting of him, and his puppy. He even put Berwald in there, and his new family hiding in the trees. He smiled as he looked at the painting. It was one of his finest works, he'd done many of them, but he hid most of them in hopes of no one ever seeing them.

Berwald woke with a start. The sunlight hitting his eyes, and he looked around, not seeing Tino. He bolted up and ran out of the bunker, only to find the Finnish man standing in the shadows. Berwald sighed in relief and said. "C'me, g't b'ck ins'de."

Tino glanced at him, a pure look of panic in his eyes. "I can't be out in the sun! It'll cause my skin to burn, like... Crazy burn."

Berwald then realises why the demons never attacked at day. Taking off his jacket, he moved closer to Tino and dropped it on his head, then followed Tino as he moved towards the bunker. They enter the bunker, and Tino runs to the shadows, where no sunlight could get to him. Berwald sat next to him, after bringing a dimly light candle with him.

Tino sighs and sets his head against the wall, "it's late..."

"F'r y'u, y's. Are y'u h'ngry?" Berwald asks.

"A little. Do you have any think to drink besides water?" Tino asks, looking at him. Berwald news and stands up, heading out the kitchen,

"Mr. W'ng, we ne'd s'meth'ng oth'r th'n w'ter." Berwald said, the chef turned and looked at him.

"If it's for that demon, don't count on it~ Aru," Wang said, and Berwald gave him one of his award winning death glares.

Wang threw up his hands and said, "Aiyah! Okay okay! Geez..." He turns and pulls open the fridge, as Berwald looks around. The kitchen was the only place in the whole church to have modern technology, and it was kinda nice to be in a place that actually had AC.

He turns and shoves a blue drink at him, in a plastic container. "There, if he eats souls, that'd do the trick. Tell the demon Wang says Go To Hell, okay?"

Whack!

Berwald slammed his fist down on top of Wang's head, before turning and leaving. He returns to the bunker to hear Tino squeal, and not expecting the sound, he threw open the door, and almost froze at the sight. A white puppy ran around Tino's feet, and he was smiling wide, chasing after the puppy. "Hanatamago, come here!" He squealed, picking up the fuzzy little thing. He looks up and sees Berwald, "oh, Mr. Ber, this is my pup, Hanatamago. Isn't he adorable?" He asks, scratching the dogs belly.

Berwald looked down at the puppy, his face blank. He then moves his gaze up a bit and finds his eyes lingering over Tino's grin, then realising what he did, he felt his face heat up a bit and he moved his eyes up to Tino's, whose were locked on something that wasn't his eyes, but lower, his nose perhaps. Breaking the silence, Berwald says, "h'w do y'u pr'n'unce th't?"

"Hmm,...?" Tino starts, before he breaks concentration and says, "oh! Um... Hana-Ta-Ma-Go. Just as it sounds."

"H'n't'm'g'..." He says, testing out the name. He internally groans, his accent making it sound as if he never even said the "A's" or the "O's".

Tino smiles and nods, "that's correct." Berwald looks down at Tino in surprise, though his face never showed it. He sighs and hands Tino the drink, and he sets down the dog, taking the drink. "What is it, do you know?"

Berwald shakes his head, and says, "Th' Ch'f j'st h'nded to m'." He left out what the chef said, internally growling at his comment, which he decided not to tell Tino what the comment was.

He pulled open the tab and sniffed it, before scowling. "Soul food..." He says, but not wanting to seem ungrateful to Berwald, he chugs the drink and shivers, almost wishing to gag.

"Do y'u n't l'ke it?" Berwald asks noting the shiver.

"No... Not really... I'm not one to drink souls... That's one way I differ from the others.." He said, rubbing his neck.

Curious, Berwald sat on the bed and patted the place next to him for the demon to join him. "Wh't do y'u m'an?"

"Well... One obvious point is my personality... It's just... I don't find amusement in pain, like the others. Then, I don't eat souls. I should, I mean, I really really should, but I just don't. It's not appetising to me." Tino says, sitting next to him.

"Wh't h'pp'ns if y'u d'n't e't s'uls?" Berwald asks.

"I'd get sick... And possibly die, but.. Then that be one less demon for the world." Tino says.

"To be h'n'st, y'u d'n't lo'k l'ke a d'mon." Berwald says.

Tino was staring down at his hands, and he glanced up, his eyes lit up, and the smile was gone, he saw the tips of sharp fangs out of the corner of his mouth. Berwald snickers, "I st'nd c'rr'ct'd."


	4. Snow Is Just What The Docter Ordered

He smiles as his eyes resume their normal violet, and the fangs vanish. The soft sound of snow falling gets his attention. He smiles even wider as he runs to the window. "Snow!" He squeals, before looking at Berwald, eager to go outside.

"Ya l'ke sn'w, d'n't ya?" He says, his face blank but internally he was laughing at his reaction.

"Almost as much as I love chocolate, Christmas and Hana." Tino says.

"Christmas?" Berwald asks, the one time his accent didn't ever ruin his otherwise less than perfect English.

"Yeah, it's the one memory I have of my past... It was one of me dressing up as Santa every year and I'd go to the hospital to visit sick children." Tino says.

Berwald furrows his brows and says "y'u v's'it'd s'ck ch'ldr'n? Th't's n'ce of ya."

"Yeah, anyway... Can we go play in the snow?" Tino asks, and Berwald looks outside, it was still snowing quite a bit, but, the sun was still out. He takes off his coat and drops it over his head.

"C'me on. I'll ke'p an 'ye on ya." Berwald says, sliding on some gloves and a thicker jacket. He follows the squealing Finnie and the yapping pooch.

He watched as the Finnie ran through the snow, throwing up the snow in glee, and he sits in the snow, then makes a snow angel, then proceeds to make a snowman.

He notes how the Finnish man was shivering. He stood up from his favourite bench and went over to Tino, "y'u ok'y?"

Tino nods, although his face was a little red, he looked up to notice the clouds hiding the sun, so he mustn't be burning, he must be cold then. Berwald took his hands in his gloved one and blew hot air from his mouth onto Tino's hands. He saw Tino's face heat up even more, but he didn't realise it was from being flustered.

"M'ybe we sh'uld go b'ck ins'de, y'u se'm to be fre'zin'." Berwald says, placing his hand on Tino's face. He squeaks in shock at the action, and he shivers a bit. He pulls away and shakes his head.

"N-No, I'm fine. I love the snow!" He says, running off from Berwald, and after the run away pup.

* * *

Tino chases after the running dog, and he picks him up once he got him, he thought back to the event that happened a few moments ago. Why did the Monastery Boy breathe on his hands? What was it meant to do? He swallows, and sighs. Berwald scared him, but... Something about the boy caused the pit of his stomach to jerk.

He sighs and returns to Berwald, knowing that he wasn't suppose to leave his sight.


	5. A Little History Lesson

Berwald looks around, he couldn't find the demon. Had be bolted? No, the demon was too scared to exit the church.

"Wahhhhhhhhh!" He heard someone scream, feeling arms go around his waist, he turned to see Tino hiding behind him, and he sees Tino duck behind him.

"Wh't's wr'ng?" Berwald asks, and Tino looks at him.

"I-I-I-I-I saw a R-R-R... R-R.." Tino looks beyond Berwald and his eyes widen, "R-RUSSIAN!"

Berwald looks before him and he sees Ivan, another guard on post.

"Hallå, Iv'n." Berwald says, and the Russian smiles.

"Privet, Berwald, I see you caught demon~ da?" Ivan says.

"Ja. He is gu'st." Berwald says, moving to cover Tino completely from Ivan's view. Ivan moves closer.

"But he is demon~da?" Ivan asks.

"Ja. He is a d'mon, b't he w's g'v'n pr'miss'n to st'y w'th us." Berwald says, when he feels Tino's face press up against his back. He looks back at Tino to see him sleeping against his back. Berwald furrows his brows in confusion, before turning his back to Ivan, and picking up Tino bridal style, and carrying him back to the bunkers.

He softly laid him down on the bed and covered him up, as he cuddled the comfy pillow happily.

"Um... Mr. Berwald..." He heard someone say, he turns to see Eduard, the Church's technician standing in the door of the bunker.

"Ya'?" He says, standing up.

"I-I-Is that the demon...?" Eduard asks, and Berwald nods.

"Ya. Wh't is it?" He asks.

"Well, I was thinking we could look him up.. If Mr. Tino was a veteran. Most likely the Finnish government made a Wikipedia page for him."

Berwald glanced at Tino, he could faintly see the Winter War medal poking out of his shirt. The tall man then glances at Eduard who stiffens and stays, "if you d-don't like the idea... We um... Can do something else."

"No... L'ts go." Berwald says, following him out and locking the bunker door behind him.

They head to the tech room that rested just outside the walls. Eduard and Berwald entered the room and Berwald looked around, the tech room was covered in huge monitors and big tall glowing boxes. He followed Eduard through the sea of boxes and they ended at a lone monitor. Eduard sat at the chair and typed up Tino's name in to the magically machine.

It popped up on the first try under the site listed Wikipedia. He clicked the link and it popped up.

There was a black and white photo of Tino standing with a semi automatic weapon, in the front of a large group of Finnish military men.

On the side tab said his name was Tino Sion Väinämöinen, that he died at twenty from suicide, he was born on December 6th, 1924 and died January 19th, 1944. He joined the Winter War at fifteen, and left at seventeen by being injured. He was Finnish, had blonde hair and brown eyes and he was five feet seven inches. His parents were named Alex V. And Susianna V. He had nod siblings.

Berwalds eyes paused on the last part. He had a fiancée. A name that Berwald knew to much. Oxenstierna. His own last name. Tino was engaged to Berwalds thirty times great grandfather.

"That's uncanny, Mr. Berwald. What are the odds of Tino being engaged to your long time ago great grandpa and then meeting you? It must be fate." Eduard says, looking at Berwald.

He straightened himself up, and nodded to let Eduard know he could scroll down. He did, and read what is said out loud. " 'Tino Väinämöinen started as one of the youngest men to join the army, and the first to leave with a two year period. He was diagnosed with depression and anxiety at age seven. These disorders initially lead to his death.

He had an arranged marriage to his fiancé, Axel Oxenstierna. He never met Axel, but he was arranged to be married the day after he died. His death was caused by his PTSD he got after returning from the war. He died by getting lost in a forest, falling face down into the snow, and dying of hypothermia.' Oh... Poor kid." Eduard said, but by the time Berwald heard it, he was already heading out the door.

He went back to the bunker and unlocked the door, he entered slowly to see Tino was still asleep, but his lips were slowly turning purple. Pulling out another blanket from a hidden compartment, he threw it over Tino and tucked it under him, before pulling up the loose top up to his face and tightly tucked it under he is head in an effort to warm him up. Sighing, he sat down on a stool and pulled out his book, pushes up his glasses, opens to his dog eared page, and continues to read it to the sleeping Finnish man, aloud.


	6. A Story On Berwald's Past

Tino woke up to the sound of Berwalds voice, he was speaking. Tino didn't move but he did listen, "the h'ro f'und the pr'nc'ss in the h'ghest t'wer. The end."

Tino turned to look at him and he smiles. "What was is called? The book?"

Berwald jumps a bit, and falls off the chair onto the ground. Tino smiles and chuckles as the Monastery Boy blushes, and looks away, using his gloved hand to cover his face.

Tino crawls out of the bed and sits next to him, smiling. "Sorry I startled you. I wasn't expecting you to be reading to me."

Berwald moved his eyes to Tino, in a glare. He backed up a bit, and swallows deeply, before Berwald looks at the book fallen on the ground, he lifts it up and hands it to Tino. It was in Swedish, a language long forgotten by him. He flips through the book, seeing many stories, like fairy tales in the book. He smiles and hands that book to Berwald.

"Thank you. I think it's sweet that you'd read to me."

Berwald looks away again, his face turning even more scarlet than before, this time instead of cupping his whole hand over his cheeks and nose, his thumb and index held his glasses, his palm against his nose and cheeks, and his ring and pinkie finger on his jaw and chin. His ears were pink though, so Tino saw the blush as clear as day, but he didn't understand why Berwald was blushing.

"Are you growing sick, Mr. Ber?" Tino asks, and the Monastery Boy glanced at him. Tino placed his hand against Berwalds forehead and felt a slight temperature rise on his flesh, the heat feeling good against his cold skin. Tino knew it wasn't because he was cold, it's just once being a rotting corpse before being resurrected as demons, he lacked blood movement which warmed up his veins, and his veins would release the heat, causing his body to warm. But since he had no blood, for he was a demon, he remained cold.

Berwald removed his hand from his face and took Tino's wrist in his hand, placing the smaller hand on his bare forearm, Berwald resisted the shiver from the cold touch, and he felt Tino's violet eyes on him. "Yer cold."

"Oh, yeah. Demons are resurrected corpses, and if they've been embalmed, they won't have any blood. I don't have much blood left, so I stay cold."

"M'ch blo'd l'ft?" He asks, cocking his head to side a bit.

"Yeah... Well... I'm only half demon... For now. See, I'm a freshie, I was resurrected less than three weeks ago so I still have my soul... But the more souls I eat, the less I have left of humanity. Hence why I don't eat souls." Tino says, and Berwald seemed a bit... Admired by him, though he didn't physically show it. Tino didn't want to be a demon, that's a first.

"Do y'u kn'w h'w to st'p it?" Berwald asks, and Tino nods.

"There's only two ways... It's either I have a priest expel the demon from me, but... It's turn me back into a corpse, I'd be nothing but bones again... The other way is to stop eating souls."

Berwald stared at him for a while before he says, "y'ur s'ul d'esnt r't?"

"No. Demons soul don't rot, not if we keep it pure." Tino says, smiling. "I plan on keeping what's left of mine pure, cause they say a pure heart is the quickest way to trust."

Berwald just stared at him, not saying a word. Tino grew nervous of the Monastery Boy's silence, so he blurted out the first question that came to mind. "What happened to your parents?"

Berwalds gaze soften as sadness crosses his eyes before they harden again, "th'y di'd."

"Oh... I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" Tino says, taking Berwalds gloved hands into his own, "if you don't mind my asking, how did it happen?"

"Th'y w're 'ttacked by d'mons." Berwald said, staring at their locked hands.

Berwald noted how perfect the two almost fit together. Everywhere his hand was chiselled from all the time he spends restoring old furniture here, Tino's hands were soft, smooth like silk.

"My god... I'm sorry." Tino says pulling his hands from Berwald's.

Berwald looked at him abandoned hands, he didn't notice Tino leave as the night fell. He just stares at his hands, lost in thought.


	7. Kiss!

When Tino apologised for something that had nothing to do with him, it made Berwald question all he learned about the creatures. Even more so hearing Tino wants his soul to stay pure, that was the one thing he would think no demon would ever say. He had heard that demons show no sign of care or concern for anyone else, but why was Tino so different? And the fact that he was engaged to Berwald's forever ago granddad was shocking. Maybe the demon was gay?

He acted it a little, always smiling, but that could just mean he was happy, not gay. Berwald continues to stare at his hands, something weird happened when Tino touched them. It was the first sign to show true care for someone, a sign that no one ever gave him, he knew why too. Everyone found him scary, for some reason.

Then a thought crossed Berwald's mind, what if he was gay? What is Berwald was the gay one? He was the one thinking so deeply on a simple touch of reassurance. He wondered if he was, part of his mind rejected the thought, but the other half endured it, and thought of all the times he saw a beautiful woman, never did he feel the wish to have them as his. There was the one man he thought of as interesting, but nothing else.

He hears the sound of the bed creak, and he sees Tino lying face down on the bed, passed out. Berwald cocked his head a bit, was Tino tired? He then saw a book lying under his body, and carefully lifting the sleeping make, he pulled it from under him.

It was a sketchbook, it had Tino's name engraved on the front, and the date December 6th, 1934. Maybe a present? He glanced at Tino, who was still asleep. He then looked back down at the book and opened it, the first page said "Tino's Book. Please Stay Out." In sloppy hand writing that looked like a ten year olds.

The second picture was a very skilled drawing of a boy, his face hidden, sitting in a black corner, the only thing on the paper that was light was white words that said something in Finnish. Berwald knew a little, he say the word that meant stupid, and one that said pathetic. There were many others similar to that one, but as it got closer to the end, it got sweeter, more happy. They were dated, January 16, 2200. When he flipped to the next page, it showed a drawing of Berwald sleeping peacefully. He turned to the next one and saw Eduard and Him, when they were looking up Tino. There was a drawing of a wild haired man carrying an axe, one with an upside cross burette in his hair, one holding a penguin looking thing, and a drawing of Tino holding a small boy in his lap. One page left, he flipped the page and his eyes widened. He looked up at Tino and saw hair fall into the boys mouth, and he brushed it away.

Temptation crossed his mind and it blanked, be softly pressed his lips to Tino's, who responded by opening his eyes and wrapping his arms around Berwald's neck.

Berwald pulled back immediately, only to realise that Tino was never asleep.

"I got bored." Tino said, pointing to the open page, a page that showed a drawing of Tino and Berwald kissing, sitting under the stars.

He looked at Tino again and said, "it's ok'y... Do y'u l'ke me?" He asks, and Tino slowly nods.

"Yeah, I find you a little scary at times... But,... I... Do... Like you."

Berwald ignored all his thoughts against pushing Tino away and throwing him out, and he leaned in again, and kissed him.

((Sorry it's a little short, but hey! I finished! :-) ))


End file.
